ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Nemesis
James Bradley '''is a former member of Battle-Axis and a Nazi operative who turned against the Nazis and tracked down any Nazi members or officials who escaped as Doctor Nemesis. Biography James Nicola Bradley was born in December 1st, 1906 in San Francisco. His mother, Catherine Price, died in childbirth while his father Nicola Bradley was a scientist working for the American government. Nicola Bradley was killed by foreign saboteurs and Jim Bradley was raised by his grandparents John and Mary Price, living his youth as an orphan. During his medical studies, Jim Bradley was mentored by Doctor Jordain Lionell, a physician who received medical awards for his services during World War I. After completing his degree, James Bradley entered the medical field. He also became the assistant of Phineas T. Horton, a scientist building an artificial man that would revolutionize the scientific world through the Horton Cells. Unfortunately, the program at the time did not reach very far considering the technology of the time and Jim Bradley left the project, believing the professor to be a deluded fool. During the early months of 1941, Jim Bradley became a doctor at Mercy Hospital alongside his co-worker, nurse Mary Strong. Bradley decided to become a costumed crimefighter. Arming himself with a hypodermic needle gun and wearing a surgical mask, he became Doctor Nemesis. During the onset of the Second World War, Doctor Nemesis was approached by the Third Reich. They wanted to recruit him to their cause. Feeling disillusioned and unappreciated, Doctor Nemesis agreed and formed Battle-Axis, a paramilitary force consisting of former American superheroes who turned against the government for various reasons, whether through brainwashing such as with Strongman (Percy van Norton) and the Human Meteor or because they hated the idea of the United States teaming up with Soviet Russia, such as with the Spider Queen. The Battle-Axis embarked on a complex scheme that would force the United States to withdraw from the war. Known as Operation: Mojave, it involves the oscillotron, a device that Doctor Nemesis invented. The device triggers massive earthquakes that would prove so damaging and cost so many lives that America would have no other choice than to withdraw. Fortunately, they were defeated by the Invaders, a group of superpowered crimefighters that includes Namor the Submariner and Captain America. During the battle, Doctor Nemesis was left for dead. Unbeknownst to many, Doctor Nemesis survived. Repentant of his actions, Doctor Nemesis decided to battle his former employers, traveling to Europe and fighting the Nazis in secrecy. After the war, Doctor Nemesis invented a biochemical process that grants him an extended life span. He sets out to track down escaped Nazi scientists and officials in South America. His crusade continued until 1998, where he eliminated almost all Nazi officials who escaped justice. He retired from crime-fighting until 2018, where the mad titan known as Thanos snapped half the universe away with his Infinity Gauntlet. He was spared from the Snap, deciding to take up the mantle of Doctor Nemesis again, as the world goes into chaos in the aftermath of the Snap. In 2025, as SHIELD was brought back, Doctor Nemesis was recruited to be one of the organization's operatives. He also joined the X-Men when the mutant population began to dwindle significantly. Powers and Abilities Powers Bio-technological enhancement While his abilities are strictly intellect based, they've allowed him to master many scientific and medical domains, and permitted him to create several inventions and granted him the following abilities: * '''Cybernetic/rebuilt replacement eyes: Having rebuilt his own eyes, Doctor Nemesis possess numerous abilities, which can be active simultaneously. The eyes were completely made of organic materials. ** Genetic Anomalies Detection: Able to detect mutations or genetic abnormalities in living beings (i.e. clones, mutants, etc). ** X-Ray vision: Can see muscles and organs below the skin level. ** Hyper optics: Able to see clearly over a distance of 200 meters ** He was also able to see invisible beings using his cybernetic eyes. Biological enhancement * Eugenics Manipulation: Being a scientific genius, both learned and instinctive; has enabled Doctor Nemesis to make amazing strides in the pharmaceutical, patrimonial and biological fields. So much so that he's been shown to easily augment the physiological structures of both himself and others. ** Advanced Longevity and Enhanced Immune System: Using regular injections of various chemicals, Nemesis granted himself advanced longevity and resistance to fatigue and diseases ** Biomolecular Alteration: Through a precise means of DNA Manipulation, Dr. Nemesis is able to produce an augmentative mutation in various living organisms making them grow to disproportionate sizes as well as increasing their strength. All while maintaining precise control over said monstrosities akin to a beast master. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Doctor Nemesis is an accomplished scientist in several fields including genetics, robotics, chemistry, physics. mathematics, etc. Relationships Family * John Price † - Maternal Grandfather * Mary Price † - Maternal Grandmother * Catherine Price † - Mother * Dr. Nicola Bradley † - Father * Mary Strong - Former Fiancée Allies * SHIELD ** Nick Fury - Former Director and Friend ** Maria Hill ** Melinda May * X-Men ** Henry McCoy/Beast - Colleague * Jordain Lionell - Mentor * Dr. Kavita Rao - Colleague * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Enemy turned Friend * Spider Queen - Former Colleague and Ally * Volton - Former Colleague and Ally * Phineas T. Horton † - Former Partner Enemies * Nazi Party ** Adolf Eichmann † - Former Employer * Battle-Axis ** Strongman (Percy van Norton) - Former Teammate ** Human Meteor - Former Teammate * HYDRA ** Baron Strucker ** Marcus Scarlotti - Attempted Killer * Invaders ** Namor the Submariner ** Miss America Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Battle-Axis